


Fairy

by Vonnelise



Series: The Weird Ones' Epilogue [32]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Baby Planning, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Interracial Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Female Character of Color, Pregnancy, Threats, naming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo.</p></blockquote>





	Fairy

"Does it HAVE to be my room?" Dovett sniffles. Oh, great news! Robbie received a six month paid internship in Paris. They moved him to a small cottage-like house in Chantilly, that's about a half hour from us. And Dean was going to set him up with a law firm in town after the internship is over so they can stay. 

Robbie was happy he had a guaranteed job, and Dove and I were just happy that we can be together again. 

I shrug. "Dean made a good point about your room being the closest to ours." 

My white haired friend sniffles but nods his head, accepting that. "For my God daughter."

I smile while patting him on his shoulder. "For your God daughter." 

"Great, so now that he's accepted the inevitable, can we start getting stuff for the baby?" Dean huffs. 

I nod, he smiles. 

"Yes! Now what color should we paint the room?" Dean asks.

"Purple!" I say excitedly. 

The smile drops from my husband's face. "Purple?"

"Uhh, yeah. She's a girl."

"Tambryn, purple is in every room of this house. Whether it be a chaise, a pillow, your purple Bentley in the garage...or our bed sheets. There are plenty of other colors we can choose from."

And that purple looks good in every room it's in. 

"Fine. What do you have in mind?" I ask calmly. 

Dean looks surprised. "Wow. I uhh-really didn't think I'd make it this far. But what-uhh, a very pale pink for the walls and everything else will be white and gold."

"That actually sounds cool. Classy and pristine," Dove throws in. 

"Of course it's classy, Dean thought of it." 

"So you like that idea?" He asks all hopeful. 

I nod my head. 

A smile spreads on my husband's face. "Great. Alain's got a new painting business so I'll call him." Dean gets his phone and walks out into the hallway. 

"You guys are so fucking behind for this baby, it's disgusting," Dove says honestly. 

I rub my huge belly. "Yeah I know. And we really don't have an excuse. But luckily Dean's daughters are coming into town for fashion week. They're starting a new baby clothing line and MY kid is gonna be the first human rockin' it."

Dove's eyebrows rise, impressed. "Oohhh. But no baby shower?"

"I really wouldn't be surprised if Valerie and Valencia are planning it right this minute."

"That's true!" Dean agrees from the door before going back to his phone conversation. 

"A name?" My friend asks. 

My mouth opens...then closes. "No," I mumble. 

"She's being stubborn on the name," Dean sneaks in. 

"Mind your own beeswax, you dick."

Dean flips his middle finger at me before closing the door. 

"When did he get sassy?" Dove asks.

"Awhile back ago. He blames me," I say. 

 

"Lynn?" Dean asks. 

"No," I say. 

"Melanie?"

"No."

"Ari?"

"Nope."

Dean huffs and says, "Then what do you have in mind, Tambryn? Since you haven't thought of anything yet."

"You're thinking up too many common names. You don't hear ours that much, let's do the same for her," I tell him. 

We're laying in bed, the night sky showing through every window. Dean's on his back with a pillow propped under his head. In one hand is one of his philosophical novels and in the other one is my bowl of banana pudding. 

I'm busy rubbing anti stretch mark cream on my torso. 

"I guess you're right," he sets down the book and takes a scoop of my dessert. 

"I just want her name to mean something."

"How she'd hopefully be...a good person."

"Exactly," I put my shirt back on and turn towards Dean. "Like, I want her to be her own person, stand up for herself. But I want her to be good, ya know. A kind being."

My husband's brows rise from my explanation. 

"Woah, got deep there, huh?" I stuff my mouth with banana pudding. 

"Yes, you did. But I like to see you passionate about stuff," he leans up onto his elbows. "Kind, beautiful...what should we name her?"

"Faria," I breathe. 

"What?" He says. 

"That's what Faria means. Kind, loving, beautiful. I learned that back in England."

"I like that. Faria Maverick."

"Faria Rose Maverick," I clarify. 

"It's whimsical, reminds me of a fairy."

My eyes widen. "It does! Oh, our little fairy."

Dean's hand comes up to rub my belly. I feel a little bump. Dean's eyes catch mine at that exact moment. And then it happened again. 

"Oh my God! She's kicking!" I squirm. 

"Shh, we don't want to scare her," he shushes. 

My hands clasp over my mouth. Dean rubs my belly some more, encouraging her. Faria kicks a few more times before she's done for the night. 

"That was so cool! It proves that someone's living inside me!"

Dean's brow quirks up. "Really? Her kicking is the only thing that proves someone's inside there?"

I shrug. "We should celebrate! With cake!"

"How about a vegan cake?" 

I frown. "Vegan cake?"

"Yes, to be more healthy...for the baby."

It's quiet between us for awhile. Him staring at me and me staring right back. 

"Dean, if you ever give me a vegan cake, I will stab you in your sleep, bury you in the backyard, and then divorce you. In that exact order. Got it?"

He doesn't answer right away, too shocked to say anything. His throat clears. "Uhh, got it," that's the softest I've ever heard his voice. 

I smile and take the bowl of banana pudding, placing it on the nightstand. 

"Great! Now let me suck your dick!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yo.


End file.
